vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kunio
|-|River City Girls= |-|Classic/Tokyo Rumble= Summary Kunio is the main/titular protagonist of the Kunio-kun (also known as River City) video game series created by Technos Japan (currently owned by Arc System Works). He serves as the guardian of Nekketsu High School against rival schools and is the captain of his school's dodgeball team, although he excels at other sports (such as soccer and hockey). Despite his roughed-up appearance and scowl, he is deemed a nice person who helps those in need of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kunio Fu'unji (full name in the live-action series), Alex (River City Ransom), Mr. K (Renegade), Sam Powers (Super Dodge Ball), Jeff "Crash" Cooney (Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge) Origin: Kunio-kun/River City Gender: Male Age: 16 (sophomore), 17-18 (senior in Downtown Nekketsu sub-series), likely around 40's (in River City Ransom Underground) Classification: Human, second-year student, guardian of Nekketsu High School, captain of the dodgeball team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (As shown here), Acrobatics (Via Acro Circus), Minor 4th Wall Awareness (As seen in the manga), Aura (Via Nekketsu Counter), Fire Manipulation (Via fire-based moves and Nekketsu Counter), Afterimage Creation (Comparable to Mochizuki who is fast enough to leave afterimages. Can do that as well with Shining Shin/Overhead Kick/Izuna Drop techniques), Teleportation (Can teleport to the nearest enemy or behind them at will via Nitro-Port/Skaterz), Energy Projection (Can vaporize any thrown object into a laser beam via Laser Shot), Telekinesis (Can use telekinetic powers to levitate/throw objects via Slick Trick), Healing (Via Kiai/Dokyou techniques. Can heal himself via Rice Ball), Limited Flight (Can float during a jump via Phoenix Wing in River City Ransom EX), Superhuman Speed (Can run super-fast via Rocketeers), Regeneration (Low; Can regenerate his health/stamina over time via Magic Pants), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his attack/speed/defense for a short period of time via Futtobasu/Bakushin/Mikiru techniques respectively in Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun. After eating, can become 100 times as powerful), Statistics Reduction (Can decrease all enemies' speed via Niramu technique), Power Mimicry (Can learn his opponents' moves as seen in River City Ransom) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought Yamada and Mizusu, who can create/clash two walls at each other and destroy pillars respectively) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reaction/attack speed (Can dodge bullets from Sabu's semi-automatic handgun and seemingly able to punch faster than them with Mach Punch. Is capable of reacting to obstacles while driving his motorcycle at 218 km and comparable to Sabuko who sliced a table at quick speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift crates, trash cans, vending machines and humans with ease. Comparable to Misako and Kyoko, who can lift large stone slabs) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Yamada, Misuzu, etc. Survived being slammed into the ground hard enough to collapse the floor by Morisawa and rubble falling on him by Abobo's ground pound) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought down and defeated multiple gang members/thugs by himself without tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens/hundreds of meters with various weapons/abilities Standard Equipment: Rocks, brass knuckles, sticks, lead pipes, chains, tires, crates, trash cans, jackhammer, pickaxe, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Has great combat experience with over 20 or more techniques and can even learn multiple moves from his enemies/opponents. In sports such as dodgeball and soccer, led his team to victory in multiple matches. Is aware of the fourth wall for being the main character in the manga) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Is somewhat arrogant and has a very short temper Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mach Punch:' Kunio repeatedly does multiple punches. **'Turbo Mach Punch:' Kunio throws out a punch so fast, that once it collides, more appears out of nowhere. *'Dragon Feet:' Same as Mach Punch, but with kicks instead. *'Nekketsu Counter:' Kunio surrounds himself in a flame aura for a counter-attack, dealing some damage to nearby enemies. *'Spear Barrage:' Kunio rapidly throws objects and then does one final throw as it explodes to smithereens. *'Laser Shot:' Kunio throws an object he can carry so hard, it vaporizes into a laser beam. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Billy Lee (Double Dragon) Billy Lee's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kunio-kun Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Leaders Category:Bikers Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Chain Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mascots Category:Captains Category:Axe Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pipe Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Students Category:Vehicle Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Weapon Users